The Union Of The Snake
by hopelessdreamer88
Summary: James Potter, Russell Weasley and Aryn Branstone over hear a conversation about the union of the snake and decide that nows the time they had an adventure of their own.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: The first Chapter isn't really all that exciting as it is just where Russell and James meet Aryn for the first time. I promise you though it is going to get better soon. Please Review.  
  
The Union of the Snake: Chapter One- Introduction  
  
Walking into the Great Hall Aryn Branstone looked around in complete awe; she had never seen anything as grand as this in her life. Nervously she went over and sat down at the Gryffindor table and shyly reached over for a piece of toast.  
  
Aryn had newly moved back to Britain from Australia and had recently been home schooled by her Mother, so coming to Hogwarts was a complete culture shock for her. It was especially worse that she had come in during the middle of her first year, everyone already knew one another and to Aryn making new friends seemed a daunting task. "Hello, you must be the new girl." A small ginger headed boy abruptly asked, Aryn smiled and nodded, "No need to be so quiet, it's not like I'm going to bite your head of or anything." The boy laughed, Aryn had never seen anyone with so many freckles on their face before it was although his whole face was one large orange spot. "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet, I'm Russell, Russell Weasley." "I'm Aryn Branstone, I just moved here from Australia." Ayrn looked around nervously, she was happy someone was talking to her, but she really didn't know what to say to someone she had just met. "Hey! Russell" A tall black haired boy shouted over, "Who's your new friend?" He was soon over at the table and sitting down, great Aryn thought someone else I'll have to talk to. She really wasn't in the mood for new faces, she had never really had friends her own age and wasn't sure how she would come across to them.  
  
"This is Aryn Branstone she's just moved here from Australia and this" he said as he put a hand on the boys shoulder, "this is James Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter and Grandson of his namesake James Potter." Aryn suddenly became a little more interested in this boy, she had read all about Harry Potter and his adventures. "So you're the son of the boy-who-lived?" She couldn't believe it she was in complete shock. "I'm afraid so, but please don't hold it against me." "Why would I do that, your Father is the most amazing wizard of our time!" Aryn couldn't help herself she was becoming breathless she had admired Harry since she was a little girl.  
  
"Well, I'm not particularly keen on being recognised as Harry Potters Son, I prefer just James." He started putting butter on his toast, "So If you want to know about my Dad you should buy a book or something, I can recommend one if you like? But if you want to learn more about me, James Potter then I'll be more than happy to help." He smirked as he took a bite out of his breakfast.  
  
"Of course, sorry I didn't mean to get carried away with myself." Aryn blushed, obviously she hadn't made too much of a good impression, "Have you two both got Potions this morning too?" Russell and James nodded their heads; both had a slightly disgusted expression as though they had just been reminded about something they would rather forget.  
  
"Snape next then, talk about a crappy morning." Russell laughed, "If you want you can walk with us to class?" Aryn nodded before being asked a million and one questions from Russell, and being told something about giant Kangaroo's and had she ever seen one.  
  
It seemed as though it wasn't going to that bad after all coming to Hogwarts and maybe just maybe now that she had two new friends it might just be enjoyable. 


	2. A Boy from nowhere

Authors Note: I'm very bored so I thought I'd update pretty quickly, as I've nothing else to do. Please Review.  
  
The Union of the Snake: Chapter two- A Boy from Nowhere  
  
It had been three weeks since Aryn had begun at Hogwarts and she had never been so happy in her whole life. Russell, James and her had became inseparable where ever one was the other two were sure to be close by.  
  
"Miss Branstone, could I see you after class please. I would like a word with you about your last test results." Prof. Sprout asked, Aryn hated Herbology and hadn't really paid all that much attention for the last three weeks, which was resulting in her having the lowest marks in the whole year.  
  
"You guys just go ahead to the common room; I'll be along later on." Aryn said as the class began to pack up their belongings, "Shouldn't be too long anyway, well I hope I'm not too long." "Na, Sprouts a push over, just say your sorry and that you'll try harder and you should be ok." James said as he prodded one of the many plants in the greenhouse, "We better be going, I'm supposed to have sent an owl home three days ago. Good luck." James patted her on the back, before he and Russell left the greenhouse with the rest of the first years.  
  
James was right, all Aryn had to do was apologies and promise than from now on things would improve, Prof. Sprout had always been known for her sympathetic nature towards students, especially the first years. Grabbing her things Aryn left the greenhouse and started heading towards Gryffindor tower. It was already getting quite dark, as winter was approaching quickly and Aryn really didn't enjoy walking back on her own. "Hello there, aren't you Potters little friend." As if out of nowhere a tall, quite handsome blonde haired boy appeared, "Stop gawking at me like that, I suppose it's not every day you meet a Malfoy." Aryn kept on walking with her head down, James had told her of the Malfoys and from what she heard they weren't to be associated with. "Don't walk away from me!" the boy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, "What's your name anyway." Aryn flinched her heart was beating faster than ever and all she could think about was getting back to the common room, "Aryn" she replied shyly, "now can you please let go of my shoulder." She pulled back from the boy and started to walk again, but this time he had decided that he'd walk along with her.  
  
"Sorry about that, it's just that you're so beautiful, I wanted to know the girl I most admires name." He was right Aryn was very pretty, with her large chocolate brown eyes and her long soft brown hair which was full of soft flowing curls, being only eleven she didn't have much of a figure but you knew she'd grow-up to be a beautiful woman. "Stop please, I am very sorry." Aryn turned and looked at the boy, "I'm Gavin Malfloy, please don't walk away, I know what everyone thinks of my family but I'm not like that honest." Aryn wasn't too sure she knew the Malfloys were slicked and full of dishonestly but she couldn't help but fall in love with his ice blue eyes, they were the most beautiful eye's she had ever seen in her life, but she knew she had to snap out of it. He was a Malfloy and everyone knew that a Malfloy cannot be trusted.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't think that, but I have to go." Aryn was trying to get away as quick as she could. "That's ok, I'll leave you. But I am sorry for before." Gavin looked at her innocently.  
  
"Yeah that's ok, no harm meant." Aryn waved good-bye as she half ran back to the tower, but all the way there she couldn't get him out of her head, and she wondered if he really was as bad as what James had made him out to be.  
  
Gavin smirked as Aryn walked away forever planning in his head how he would win her over, and by doing so being able to get back at Potter. 


	3. Whispers

Authors Note: Please someone post a review  
  
The Union of the Snake: Chapter Three- Whispers  
  
Once inside Aryn ran to the Gryffindor common room as fast as she could, when she reached the fat lady she was completely out of breathe. "Had a nice run have we, you look well puffed out dear." The lady in the portrait said sympathetically. "Oh yeah, fine, fine" Aryn wasn't paying much attention to what the lady had just said, "Banana Fritters" she gasped and the portrait swung open revealing the common room where James and Russell where sitting. "Wingardium Leviosa" Russell was shouting over and over again as he frantically waved his wand in the air trying to lift an empty chocolate frog box. "Oh damn its never going to work!" He stormed throwing his wand across the room. "That's because you're not doing it properly, its swish and flick, swish and flick." James demonstrated with his wand, "Just watch, Wingardium Leviosa!" The empty box suddenly rose into the air and flew across the room hitting Aryn on the head. "Hey, that was sore!" "Oh sorry Aryn didn't quite notice you there." James apologised whilst trying not to laugh, "You look like you've had quite a jog, you're face is all red and puffy looking." Aryn turned to look in the mirror, she looked like she had been running a marathon she was sweating and couldn't talk due to being out of breathe. "Yeah, it was cold so I ran all the way over." She bit her bottom lip; she wanted to tell them about Gavin but thought it might be best if she kept it to herself. "Anyway I'm shattered I'm going up to bed. Goodnight."  
  
~*~  
  
James loved Saturday afternoon's they were always enjoyable with Russell and Aryn around, but today was different, Aryn had promised Russell to help him with his levitation spell so James was alone the whole day. Walking down the empty corridor himself he was starting to get bored already and he had only left the others ten minutes ago, if only something exciting would happen to him he thought, and he started to daydream about how he wished he could have adventures like his father. "Didn't you hear" James turned round, to see who was talking Emma Watson and Madison Green not wanting to be seen alone James hid behind an old suit of armour quickly. "Hear what?" Madison replied to her Emma who James had first heard. "Well, I heard one of the teachers talking about how the ministry where starting to worry about the reforming of some union." Emma stopped and looked round her to make sure no one was listening, "Something to do with a snake, or maybe it was a dragon never mind. The main thing is everyone is getting all panicked about it, supposedly they used to be liked to you-know- who, and might plan an attack on the school." Madison shrieked, "Don't worry though it probably won't happen I owled my father this morning and he said it was all just idle gossip." They both gave a short sigh and then together walked off and talking about how Fiona Longbottom has a crush on Tom Welling. James came out from behind from where he was hiding, this was interesting he knew he'd have to go talk to Aryn and Russell quickly, some investigation needed to be done, idle gossip or no. This was big he could feel it.  
  
~*~  
  
"The Union of the Snake, yes I think I've heard about them" Aryn looked up as James came in and announced what he heard, "They used to be you-know- who's secret service type thing, they were the most powerful force known to the wizarding world once upon a time." "Yeah, I heard my Dad talking about them once with your Dad James, supposedly the ministry's been worried about this happening for years. It's big news if you ask me." Russell said whilst practising his swish and flick technique. "Well, there's no other option, we're going to have to do some research. If they attack Hogwarts this could be the big adventure I've been waiting for!" James said quickly as he rushed out the door and headed to the Library. 


	4. A Second Encounter

Authors Note: Come on people leave more reviews!  
  
The Union of the Snake: Chapter four: A Second encounter  
  
"Right!" James gasped as he plonked down a stack of books onto a desk in the Gryffindor common room. "I think we have everything we need here." Aryn stared at James, "Oh so you're serious then, we were hoping that you would forget..."  
  
"No, of course I'm serious, why wouldn't I be? Plus if they do come to Hogwarts we have to be ready to take them on in battle." James was obviously not going to give up on this plan no matter what Aryn said she could tell already.  
  
"Well" Russell yawned stretching in his usual armchair, "I suppose it can't do any harm doing some research. Plus, the October break is next week, it might keep us occupied for a while." He folded his arms and went back to the half sleep he was in before.  
  
"Ok then, I suppose it wouldn't do us any harm in learning some things, just for something to do of course. If they really do come to the school you aren't honestly going to try and fight them...are you James?" Aryn looked into his eyes and gave him a very mother like don't you dare look. "Yes, of course WE are." James picked up one of the books and began to skim through the pages, "You honestly didn't think I would fight them alone did you, no, no, no. You're going to too." Aryn looked at him she wasn't amused.  
  
"But...James...no you can't..."  
  
"Yes I can and that's the last of it. Aryn I am perfectly serious, and no one not even you will change my mind." James closed the book and headed towards the boy's dormitories, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." As he closed the door Aryn sighed, "Oh well, all I can hope for now is that nothing will happen to the school..."  
  
~*~  
  
Aryn decided the next morning to go for a walk, she couldn't stay with Russell and James for too long as they had became engrossed in their task of researching. "What will I do...?" She thought to herself, as she sat down onto an old iron bench. "If The Union suddenly does attack the school, how can I stop James from doing something stupid? He's starting to think he's his father." Aryn stared at the leave coloured grass, the grounds looked so beautiful during autumn and she had already decided it was her favourite time in Hogwarts; everything suddenly looked a little bit more magical than it already had done. "I love autumn, don't you?" Aryn jumped she had gotten lost in her own thoughts and hadn't noticed Gavin Malfoy walking over and sitting down beside her, "It makes even the shallowest of people suddenly get lost in the most deepest of thoughts." "It is very pretty this time of year." Aryn sighed, "I love how the leaves suddenly change into a completely different colour making it look so romantic." Gavin turned to look at her, but Aryn was still staring away into the distance thinking about nothing and yet everything at the same time. "I know what Potter's doing." Aryn suddenly turned to look at him, "He better watch his back. You never know what The Union can see, if they find out what Potter is doing, they may do terrible things to him." Aryn bit her lip; she didn't really know what to say. "I'll be sure to tell him." She whispered as though she had recently received the biggest shock of her life. "You just do that. For now, I have to go. Goodbye." And as quick as he has appeared Gavin was gone again, leaving Aryn more confused and worried than before.  
  
~*~ As she walked back into the common room Aryn began to think about what Gavin had said, she thought maybe this time she should tell James about her encounter with Gavin. Maybe is she did he would stop all this nonsense.  
  
"Hello where did you go to?" Russell was sitting alone at the desk in the common room when Aryn came in. "For a walk...erm where's James?" Aryn was eager to tell him about what Gavin had said. "He went to the library to get more books; you should see the thing's we've found out about this Union, it's pretty shocking." Russell took a sip from his mug of Butterbeer and looked up at Aryn, "What's wrong with you, you seem very unsettled." "I bumped into Gavin Malfoy on the way over here, and he told me to warn James about looking into the Union." She went to sit over at her usual chair and Russell went to sit next to her. "He told me that if the Union found out about his plan they would do something terrible to him." She bit her lip nervously. "The little Rat!" Russell barked, "He was watching us in the Library this morning I knew it, I told James but he just ignored me. I wouldn't worry too much. He's probably trying to scare you, Gavin Malfoy probably knows less than we do about the Union." He took another sip from his butterbeer. "Don't get too worked up, we'll tell James the minute he comes back on. But knowing Gavin if he's anything like the rest of his family he's probably just trying to scare you. Don't think about it too much." Russell noticed his cup was empty, "Aghh! Would you like a butterbeer? Seems like I'll have to go get one for myself." "Yeah, that would be nice." Aryn watched Russell walk away thinking about what he had said, but she still couldn't get Gavin out of her head, she knew what James was doing wasn't a good idea, and somehow Gavin knew this too. 


End file.
